Of Dreams and True Love
by miyazaki rully bee
Summary: Kehidupan kini telah membinasakan impianku menjadi debu. Tapi aku percaya padamu, Neji, bukan takdir. Canon. Dedicated to NejiHina Glorious of Days.


_**All characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi. For celebrating the first event of NejiHina; Glorious of Days. Canon and OOCness may be a bit blunt for your taste but definitely needed for good purposes.**_

_**This year's theme 'Hope'**_

_**It will be about death at the beginning but wait until you reach the middle of the story to know what 'hope' stands for in this fic. Oops! Just spilled the spoiler.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-:-

"Hinata-sama, biarkan dokter memeriksa keadaanmu."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Tandu tiba di jalur utama. Semua orang tampak serupa, dibalut pakaian hitam yang menandakan kematian. Hinata memerhatikan satu-persatu pria Hyuuga yang beriringan masuk setelah melepas alas kaki mereka di tangga batu.

Hiashi berdiri di sisi pintu shoji yang terbuka, menekuk lengannya di depan dada, mengumpulkan segenap keberanian setelah kenangan tentang adiknya kembali mengisi memorinya.

Keadaan Hinata yang masih belum sepenuhnya pulih memaksa Ko untuk selalu mengingatkan Hinata. Laki-laki itu mendampingi sang pewaris, berada di jangkauan Hinata.

Peti kayu yang dibawa masuk terlihat seperti persegi yang terbuat dari kayu pada umumnya. Tak ada yang istimewa, hanya lambang Hyuuga yang menghiasi penutupnya.

Hinata memejamkan matanya, menyesap penyesalan yang dengan susah payah ia telan seperti bola berduri meluncur di tenggorokannya. Dalam kenangannya ia melihat lagi senyum ramah Neji yang terakhir, kekuatan dan kebebasan di sepasang matanya yang perlahan menutup.

_**Aku berharap dewa-dewa lebih pengampun.**_

Bibirnya bergetar, hatinya melemah.

_**Aku berharap hidupku akan lebih baik dari Neraka yang kini kujalani.**_

_**Meski tanpamu.**_

Hinata terisak, tubuhnya kehilangan tenaga, ia membungkuk, air mata menggenang, banjir, lalu tumpah, melelehkan semua impiannya yang dulu tangguh dan tak terbantahkan. Ko tak bergerak, ia tak akan bisa meraih Hinata meski ia berlari dan membantunya berdiri lagi.

Pengumuman kedatangan jasadnya dibisikkan dari satu mulut ke mulut yang lain. Prosesi pemanjatan doa diadakan secara tertutup, hanya dalam lingkungan Hyuuga saja. Suara Lee dan Tenten yang menangis di luar tak mengubah tradisi.

Hinata telah mengumpulkan lagi tekadnya yang tersisa. Dia menempati posisinya di samping Hiashi, tepat berhadapan dengan Neji yang berbaring dan tak bernapas. Kulitnya masih putih bersih, rambut panjangnya masih segar dan tak terlihat layu, tangannya yang kuat tampak hangat meski membeku.

Hokage datang memberi penghormatan terakhirnya. Lantunan doa panjang dan bernada mengiringi setiap pergerakan yang hampir sama. Sang pahlawan tetap terlelap dan tak tergoda untuk membuka matanya.

Ucapan belasungkawa disampaikan Hokage pada Hiashi. Ketua klan yang berwajah dingin itu mengembalikan kebaikan hati tiap orang dengan ucapan terima kasih. Dia tak menangis, tak ada setetes pun air mata membasahi mata beningnya. Kesedihan yang ia rasakan bagai sebuah kubus yang terkunci rapat, diletakkan jauh dalam jiwanya. Ia menyimpan semua kesedihannya di sana, saling bertumpukan seperti susunan balok.

Tangan Tsunade meraih tangan Hinata, tersenyum sedih padanya, dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan segera baik-baik saja. Ia meminta maaf karena Hyuuga harus kehilangan anggota terbaiknya. "Kau akan tegar, kan?"

Sekuat tenaga Hinata menahan air matanya, namun ia tetap menjadi pihak yang kalah.

Tepukan dirasakan Hinata dari kehangatan tangan Tsunade. "Tegarlah, Hinata. Kau tahu itu yang diinginkan Neji."

Hinata bahkan tak sanggup menganggukkan kepalanya, suaranya lenyap tertutup isakan padahal ia ingin mengatakan 'ya' dengan yakin.

_**Kumohon biarkan semua ini cepat berakhir.**_

_**Kini hidup telah membinasakan impianku seperti debu.**_

Tsunade sadar tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

Upacara pemakaman dimulai setengah jam setelahnya. Tenten berteriak histeris, Lee meraung seperti anak kecil. Langit kosong. Dari kejauhan terdengar suara letusan penghormatan yang entah meletup di mana. Petinya bergerak, tapi Neji tidak. Angin berembus sunyi sehening langkah kaki tiap orang menuju tempat pemakaman.

Waktunya begitu singkat. Terlalu singkat. Kematian merenggutnya begitu saja tanpa bisa dicegah. Benda-benda terlihat hampa dan dingin tanpa dirinya di antara segala hal yang berada di dunia. Nyanyian tak lagi bernada, napas sekadar dorongan udara dan hempasan oksigen tanpa nyawa.

_**Tapi aku percaya padamu, Neji, bukan takdir.**_

_**Aku masih berharap kau akan datang padaku, melangkah dengan hati-hati, begitu perlahan, menemaniku menjalani hidup ini, bersama-sama, melipat sayapmu demi bersama denganku.**_

Semua orang berdiri, membeku, terpaku pada prosesi yang terasa tak adil karena bumi menenggelamkan petinya kini. Seandainya ini tak pernah terjadi, seandainya kematian melangkahinya saja dan tak merenggutnya, seandainya Neji bisa meneruskan hidupnya, ya, seandainya semua itu yang terjadi… Hinata ingin berjalan di samping Neji dan bukan di depannya, Hinata ingin memeluk setiap detik waktu yang ia punya, Hinata ingin… sangat, teramat sangat ingin Neji tetap berada di sisinya, mencemaskannya, melakukan hal-hal bodoh, atau hanya duduk di dekatnya, tak melakukan apa-apa selain duduk dan berada di sana bersamanya.

Neji adalah satu-satunya yang nyata dari semua impian dan harapan yang terasa begitu jauh untuk dijangkau tangan Hinata. Neji ada untuk mengingatkannya. Hinata tahu dia tak akan mampu; akan kehilangan kemampuannya berjuang. Kepergian Neji yang mendadak tak meninggalkan apapun. Hanya harapan yang ia letakkan di peti penyimpanan yang terkunci, bagai sebuah rahasia yang terlalu agung untuk dibagi.

Malam merambat membawa kegelapan. Hinata berada di tempat persembunyiannya menghindari pertemuan yang diadakan di rumah utama. Ia bersembunyi di kamar Neji, memilih disiksa di sini dengan ketiadaannya dari pada duduk di antara keluarganya. Ia terdiam dan hanya berbaring di lantai tanpa cahaya yang berarti. Orang-orang yang sibuk mondar-mandir di luar menciptakan bayangan-bayangan di langit-langit kamar.

Hinata mencoba menangkap sebuah pemahaman tentang pergerakan waktu. Saat ini dan beberapa hari yang lalu terasa begitu berbeda. Neji masih di sini beberapa hari yang lalu, masih seperti dirinya dan tak berubah. Saat ini Hinata sendirian, tenggelam dalam lautan lepas tanpa jangkarnya.

Ia tertidur berkat teh herbal yang dibawakan Ko untuknya sejam yang lalu. Saat ia terbangun di pagi hari, kehangatan sinar matahari telah menggantikan temaram lentera. Cahaya putih pagi memenuhi kamar, membuat mata Hinata terasa perih karena terlalu terang.

Seseorang berjalan dengan langkah-langkah yang mengentak, kemudian pintu digeser membuka. Neji berdiri di ambang pintu, langkahnya yang tiba-tiba berhenti seperti sebuah momentum yang menggemakan suara. Dia tampak terkejut, dengan rambut yang lebih panjang dan bahu yang lebih lebar. "Hinata?"

Dan dia tak menyebutnya Hinata-sama.

"Neji…-_kun_?" tanya Hinata ragu. Kepalanya pening.

Neji mengembangkan senyumnya, "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" dia menghampiri Hinata, duduk di lantai, bersila dengan santai, menunggu jawaban Hinata. Tidak sampai satu menit, Neji mengulurkan tangannya, mencengkeram leher Hinata, menarik tubuhnya mendekat dan menciumnya, melahap kepolosan bibirnya yang ranum, membelai kulit pahanya setelah menyibakkan kimono. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti di tengah-tengah, lalu bangkit berdiri untuk menutup pintu. "Ah! Tujuanku ke sini untuk mencari gulungan yang dibutuhkan Lee. Ya! Seharusnya aku mencari benda yang kutinggalkan di sini bertahun-tahun yang lalu." Nada suaranya sarat penyesalan.

Neji menyibukkan dirinya mencari-cari sesuatu. Dia menurunkan tumpukan futon dari atas lemari pendek, membuka tiap laci, terpikir untuk menggunakan Byakugan tapi akhirnya hanya berdiri dan mengingat-ingat. Ia beralih pada Hinata yang hanya memandanginya seakan sedang melihat dewa yang baru turun dari langit. Neji mengacuhkan itu meski ia ingin membawa Hinata ke atas futon saat ini.

"Apa kau pernah lihat—" kalimatnya menggantung, "Hm, sepertinya sudah kuserahkan pada Gai-sensei."

Hinata tetap tak bergeming. Neji curiga ia terjangkit demam atau penyakit lain. Belakangan ini dia mudah lelah dan lebih sering berbaring. Tapi tak terpikir oleh Neji bahwa Hinata akan memilih kamarnya yang sudah dua tahun dia tinggalkan. "Kau tidur di sini semalam?"

Neji melihat Hinata mengangguk. Perasaan senang melapisi napasnya, "Kau rindu padaku?" Anggukan lain dari Hinata. Binar cerah di mata Neji hadir bersama dengan senyumnya. "Misiku memang agak lama. Maaf."

Neji duduk dekat sekali dengan Hinata sehingga bisa dengan mudah ia raih. Bahkan bila ini mimpi indahnya yang tak bertahan lama, Hinata akan lebih meyakini bahwa ini adalah kenyataan.

"Neji-kun."

"Hm?"

"Aku bermimpi…kau tewas saat melindungiku."

"Kau akan bersedih jika aku mati?"

_Jika._

"A-aku…putus asa."

"Tapi aku di sini, kan?"

"Y-ya, kau di sini."

Kerapuhan Hinata dipeluk Neji dengan erat, "Ssh…kau gampang menangis sekarang."

"M-maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti. Bukan hanya _morning sickness_, tapi juga ketidakseimbangan hormon. Bagusnya kau tidak mudah marah dan hanya berubah jadi cengeng." Neji mengecup puncak kepala Hinata, menghirup aroma segar dari helaiannya. Ia menghembuskan napas, memeluk Hinata lebih erat, mengecup lagi puncak kepalanya, dan menyandarkan dagu di sana.

Jarinya menelusuri sisi kepala Hinata. Langit terbentang tanpa awan, siraman warna merah jambu dan ungu yang pucat, melebar di bagian timur. Ia membawa Hinata kembali ke kamar, memintanya berbaring di sana dan bertanya apa dia perlu sesuatu. Hinata hanya meminta Neji tak pergi kemana-mana, ia minta pada Neji untuk menemaninya. Jadi Neji berbaring, melupakan Lee yang perlu catatan perkembangan Byakugan Neji di masa Chuunin. Dia menggenggam tangan Hinata, berbaring dan tak memejamkan mata.

"Kau harus melupakan mimpimu itu."

"Ya, harus," bisik Hinata pelan.

Ia lalu tertidur sebentar, membuka matanya dan menemukan kehangatan Neji masih di sisinya. Suara rendah Neji di telinganya berbisik pelan, Hinata memeluk laki-laki Hyuuga itu, tak membalas bisikannya dan malah merona merah. Mereka terus berada dalam kamar, kira-kira satu jam penuh sementara orang-orang mulai disibukkan dengan kegiatan sehari-hari mereka di luar.

Mereka telat sarapan, tapi tak ada yang memprotes hal itu. Neji memaklumi keadaan Hinata, dia dalam fase yang penting. Kehamilannya yang tanpa rencana dan misi-misi yang terpaksa terbengkalai, mengubah jam kesibukan Hinata secara drastis. Dia masih perlu membiasakan diri.

Pikiran Neji kembali pada sosok Hinata yang ia temukan pagi ini di kamar lamanya. Mimpi apa yang dilihat Hinata hingga ia tampak kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Di mata Neji, Hinata yang ia kenali bersembunyi di balik Hinata yang wajahnya kusut karena rasa takut. Sebuah kematian bahkan dalam mimpi tetaplah sebuah kematian.

…_tewas saat melindungiku…_

"Tewas…saat melindungimu." Neji terdiam sejenak, keningnya berkerut memikirkan bayangan itu, melihat sebuah akhir yang diciptakan kehidupan untuknya. "Bila memang begitu, maka itu akan menjadi kematian yang terindah bagiku. Kematian yang sempurna. Melindungimu adalah segalanya untukku."

Lalu Neji mengingat bayangan Hinata pagi ini. Seperti itukah perubahan Hinata bila Neji mati? Segalanya tentang Hinata yang ia temui pagi ini adalah sebuah cahaya yang meredup. Justru Hinata yang terlihat seakan dia baru kembali dari kematian. Neji tak menginginkan itu.

"Bila aku mati kau harus hidup."

Saat ini ia duduk sendirian di serambi. Neji merasa perlu melakukan sesuatu. Dia berdiri, melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah dan mulai mencari Hinata.

Tak lama kemudian, Neji mengajak Hinata menemui tenaga medis untuk memeriksa perkembangan janin yang sedang ia kandung. Kantung di bawah mata Hinata berwarna gelap dan berat. Bobot tubuhnya menurun, membuat Neji cemas. Ia mengamati istrinya, merasa bimbang, tak sepenuhnya mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan dokter, lalu berdiri menuntunnya berjalan keluar, mencium keningnya, merasa bersalah, dan lalu, "Apapun yang terjadi, biarkan hal itu terjadi."

Hinata menatap mata Neji. "Ada yang salah?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Jangan menakutiku."

Mungkin ini sebuah pertanda, firasat akan sesuatu yang mungkin terjadi di masa depan. Apa pastinya, Neji tak yakin. Tapi bila dia mati…

"Kau tidak akan apa-apa."

Neji merasa dia menjadi seorang laki-laki tanpa gairah hidup, padahal wanita yang istimewa di hatinya kini berdiri di dekatnya, dan ada sebuah dunia tak terjamah yang kini berkembang di dalam tubuh wanita itu. Rasanya, hanya karena sedikit kesedihan dari sebuah mimpi telah menyetirnya ke jalur mengerikan yang terjal dan licin. Ini bukan dirinya.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja," kata Neji akhirnya, "Kau harus memperbaiki pola makanmu, dan jangan terlalu memikirkan hal-hal lain. Pusatkan perhatianmu pada bayi kita."

"Dan dirimu juga," sambung Hinata.

"Ya, diriku." Neji mengecup bibir istrinya, "Kau mau makan sesuatu?"

"A-aku mau d-dirimu."

Bibir Neji membentuk lengkungan menarik yang menandakan ekspresi congkak dan bahagia. "Baiklah, kau akan dapatkan diriku. Mau berapa lama?"

"Neji-kun!" Hinata memerah.

Ia menggandeng tangan Hinata, berjalan dengan langkah-langkah penuh keyakinan seakan di langkah selanjutnya ia tak lagi berjalan tetapi melayang dan terbang. Bila hidup memang terlalu sebentar untuk ia lalui, ia tahu segalanya belum berakhir. Bahkan bila ada akhir yang membelah laju perjalanan hidupnya dan memisahkannya dari perempuan ini, ia tahu segalanya belum berakhir.

Selalu.

Mencintaimu.

Tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan waktu.

-:-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**終わり**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Udah ga pernah baca manga-nya, jadi saya ngga tau yang menjabat jadi Hokage sekarang siapa. Baik kematian Itachi atau Neji, saya menganggapnya sebagai mimpi.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-emarbi-**


End file.
